xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Snow
The Land of Snow is a plane of existence separate from Gielinor. It can be visited during and after the Myths of the White Lands quest by talking to Wizard Isidor, and was the setting of the 2007 and 2009 Christmas events. The area was first released on 18 December 2007. The history of the Land of Snow (as given by the Queen of Snow) is as follows: "The Land of Snow was created aeons ago by Guthix, as part of his balancing of the world. The coldness of this place counteracts the heat of the great deserts and volcanoes of others, ensuring the correct balance of hot and cold." History Write the first section of your page here. Trivia You cannot bring in a familiar in here. If you attempt to, the Snow Queen will tell you to dismiss it, as she is "tired of cleaning up after them". Unlike other unique locations, you are not teleported out of the Land of Snow should you log out (for any duration of time) and log back in again. You cannot light a fire in the Land of Snow, with your trying to light it on ice resulting in the message: "You can't light a fire on ice. The ground is too wet.", your trying to light it on a patch of snow resulting in the message: "You can't light a fire here.", and your trying to light a fire near the cave entrance to a higher level resulting in "You can't light fires so close to the ice." However, in the 2009 Christmas event, you are able to light fires in the Land of Snow. You cannot perform any emotes (both your own and that of Holiday items) on the ice in the Land of Snow, and any attempt to do so will result in the message: "You can't do that while on ice." The Land of Snow is a world separate from Gielinor, not merely a hidden location in RuneScape inaccessible manually, such as the Rune Essence mine, as confirmed when examining the exit portal of the ice caves (This portal should take me back to RuneScape) and in the conversations with one's Snow imp. According to the Snow Imp, Gielinor and the Land of Snow are especially close together during the time of Christmas each year, causing "random people to stumble across portals an' turn up in the Land of Snow", as said by your Imp, which was how Santa Claus and the Queen of Snow first met. However, when you ask your imp to return to Gielinor with you, he says he cannot, claiming that "Them planes are not close enuff for me ta make it through." and that even the exit portal to RuneScape is snow imp-proof, and that he must also stay to look after Jack Frost. However, your imp promises that you can come back any time to see him. The title is a reference to Mary Shelley's famous horror novel Frankenstein. Category:Dimensions Category:Nations Category:Omniverse Category:Groups